Unit Reviews
Below are a list of the most noteworthy units, their pros, cons and suggested quantities. Strive for minimum number, maximum number is subjective (more is better); suggested quantities imply value. All unit values are assumed R6. Limited time, dropped and Boss Strike reward units are not discussed. 'Non-Nano Units' 'Barracks Units' Trooper *Pros: Cheap to build & heal. Widely used in Wimp occs & BS as decoy *Cons: Useless attacks *Suggested quantities: 100-1000 Junior Officer *Pros: Same as Trooper but usually one-shot Troopers *Cons: Less than Trooper *Suggested quantities: 100-1000 Riot Trooper *Pros: Meat shield at lower levels *Cons: Useless attacks *Suggested quantities: 0-100 The Wimp *Pros: Decent , devastating attacks, high (176) & proven workhorse of BS *Cons: Useless until R6 *Suggested quantities: 250-1000 Peace Keeper (PK) *Pros: Meat shield (555 & ) *Cons: Useless attacks *Suggested quantities: 10-100 Lightning Dragoon (LD) *Pros: Stun attack, high (200) *Cons: Limited attack range *Suggested quantities: 50-250 Arctic Trooper *Pros: Cheapest unit with good return for infection, Cold & Freeze Immunities *Cons: Everything aside from listen pros. *Suggested quantities: 0-10 'Infected Test Facility Units' Archetype Hunter *Pros: Decent aerial alternative for PvP & BS *Cons: Limited availability *Suggested quantities: Luck be a lady Colossus *Pros: Armored Wimp *Cons: Limited availability *Suggested quantities: Hopefully you got at least one as BS reward 'Vehicle Factory Units' Sandbag Pile *Pros: Cheap, widely used Wimp occs & BS as decoy *Cons: No attack *Suggested quantities: 50-250 Mini Tank *Pros: Cheap, often used as decoys in BS & to heal *Cons: Useless attacks *Suggested quantities: 0-50 Tank Killer (TK) *Pros: Can one shot most units (360-540 Damage), widely used in AC & some AS formations *Cons: 195 & no *Suggested quantities: 5-50 Portable Wall *Pros: Meat shield (1090 & ), high (260) *Cons: No attacks, expensive to make (14 ) *Suggested quantities: 10-250 Dragon *Pros: Attacks 1/2 of screen *Cons: Long reload (8 rounds), low health (360 & ) *Suggested quantities: 10-100 Unmanned Machine Gun Turret (MG Turret) *Pros: Cheap (only ), attacks land & air, useful for quick PvP wins & Freeze, Cold & Poison Immunities *Cons: No *Suggested quantities: 50-250 Light Chemical Tank (LCT) *Pros: Chemical attacks, proven BS workhorse, high (212) *Cons: Limited attack range *Suggested quantities: 50-500 Heavier Tank (Hvyr) *Pros: High Health (840 & ) *Cons: Inaccurate *Suggested quantities: 50-500 Zoey's Trebuchet (Trebs) *Pros: 3 attack slots, Raptor attack can one-shot frozen Mega & High (208) *Cons: No , increased Damage from Fire, expensive to make (6475 ) & heal (1388 ) *Suggested quantities: 50-250 L7 Sandworm Drill (L7) *Pros: High health (750 & ), strong attack (336-504) & can be used every turn *Cons: Expensive to make (7000 ) & heal (750 ) *Suggested quantities: 50-250 Portable Electric Fence *Pros: Meat shield (1035 & ), high (264) *Cons: expensive to make (14 ) *Suggested quantities: 10-500 'Frontier Recruitment HQ Unit' Frontier Chucker (Chucker) ' *Pros: Attacks land & air, splash damage, Immune to Cold, cheap to heal & high (116) *Cons: No *Suggested quantities: 50-250 'Plasma Weapons Factory ' ' Plasma Trooper *Pros: Solid all around i.e. immune to acid, flammable & freeze, high damage (204-306) with 80% armor piercing, can hit air, decent defense for trooper (525 & ). *Cons: Expensive to heal *Suggested quanties: 10-100 Artillery Plasma Cannon ' Otherwise known as: I will give you three turns. Then I will destroy you. *Pros: Fissure attack unlocked at R4 does massive damage to enemies. *Cons: Three turn build up, Six turn cooldown. Need more than one in formation to be effective. *Suggested quanties: As many as you can build 'Prestigious Academy Units Allied Mammoth Rider (AMR) ' *Pros: Meat shield (600 ), high (156), cheap to make (10 ) & cheap to heal (only ) *Cons: No & increased Damage from Fire *Suggested quantities: 0-100 'Radio Tech (RT) *Pros: Precise Strike does high Damage, used in many AS & X17 formations *Cons: Warmup time for Precise Strike is 6 turns & can only use one per formation *Suggested quantities: 1-5 Eagle Eye (EE) *Pros: 4 attack slots, high dodge (75) & used as alternate to Veteran in AS formation *Cons: Expensive to heal (1 & 1 ) *Suggested quantities: 5-10 Plasma Field Technician (FT) ' *Pros: Immune to Cold, Freeze & Poison, High damage(219-366) with 90% Armor Piercing *Cons: Does not attack Air, expensive to make (65 ) & heal (1 & 1050 ) *Suggested quantities: 5-50 'Royal Spiderwasp Warrior *Pros: Immune to Acid, Fire & Poison; Large area (3x3) with solid damage(156-234) *Cons: Does not attack Air, expensive to make (65 ) & heal (9000 & 2) 'Bigfoot Training Camp Unit' Bigfoot ' *Pros: Immune to cold, high (720) *Cons: No , to heal *Suggested quantities: 0-10 'Nano Units Given the nature of , suggested quantities are only given based on AS formations and no cons are listed. Veteran (Vets) *Pros: High (520), high Dodge (75), high (172) & 3 attack slots *Suggested # in AS formations: 2-3 Elemental Trooper (ET) *Pros: Immune to Cold, Freeze & Fire, high health (550 & ), high (188), 4 attack slots & only costs 60 *Suggested # in AS formations: 1 Heavy Chemical Tank (HCT) *Pros: High health (720 & ), high (248) *Unaware of use in AS formations Mega Tank (Mega) *Pros: High health (940 & ), 3 attack slots *Suggested # in AS formations: 2-9 Plasma Tank *Pros: High health (940 & ), 3 attack slots & currently highest (328) in game *Suggested # in AS formations: 2-9 Category:Associated Links